The inventive concept relates to memory modules and memory systems including at least one memory module. Many contemporary memory systems include at least one memory module having a plurality of memory devices mounted in an arrangement that includes columns and ranks.
There is continuing pressure to provide improved memory system performance. Improved memory system performance may generally be achieved by increasing operating speed (i.e., the speed with which data may be received and stored by and/or provided from the memory system) and expanding data storage capacity. In the context of a memory module, expanding data storage capacity may be accomplished in a number of different ways. For example, the number of ranks arranged on the memory module may be increased. However, this approach lead to rank loading effects that tend to slow the operating speed of the constituent memory system.